Kawaii Fidelity
General information= Kawaii Fidelity is episode 14a of Season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary HJ5's newest song is somehow turning every person in the city into monster pets when they hear it and they have to figure out why. Main * G * Love * Angel * Music * Baby * Rudie * R.O.D. Major * Tizzie Lizzie * Twisty T * DJ Freshy McFresh Minor Plot Quotes Trivia * The song HJ5 sang is One Better Than That, which available to listen on the Volume 2 album of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Goofs * When Baby catches the record, the Tour Van has no driver, yet is somehow driving around. |-| Gallery= Screenshots MusicBabyDancing01KF.png|Music and Baby dancing. RRTT01KF.png|Rudie and Twisty T. AngelExcitedTTmixingKF.png|Angel is excited that Twisty T is mixing the track for their new song. RRTTsurprisedByLoveKF.png|Rudie and Twisty T surprised by LoveWindowKnocking01KF.png|Love knocking on the window. LoveWindowQuestionKF.png|How did you get Twisty T to mix the track for us? TThandcuff03KF.png|He handcuffed me to the mixing desk. 3ma1sho1amuKF.png|HJ5 are surprised and not amused. SongOnVLPkf.png|The song on a vinyl single. BwhatIsItKF.png|Baby doesn’t know what a vinyl single is. MusicImpatientKF.png|Music wants Rudie to stop talking and just play their new song. TactfulGkf.png|G is also eager to hear the song, but she asks nicer. RudieNoSoundKF.png|Rudie is confused why the song is so quiet. MusicNoSoundKF.png|Music is also confused by the almost inaudible song. RudieHeadphonesKF.png|Rudie realises the song is quiet because it’s playing on the headphones. RRmpKF.png|While listening to the song, Rudie turned into a monster pet. MPTsurprise02KF.png|HJ5 surprised to see Rudie as a monster pet. AwhatsGoingOnKF.png|Angel wants to know why this happened. GinvestigationTimeKF.png|G wants to find out too. HJ5toGoKF.png|HJ5 ready to investigate today’s bizzarity. LddcKF.png|Love discovering there’s a DNA disruption code hidden in their new song. MusicReach05KF.png|Music just wants to play the song instead of listening to Love explain what it does. GnoPlayMusicKF.png|G stopping Music from playing the song. LnoSongListenKF.png|If we listen to the song, we’ll turn into monster pets, LwouldBeBad02KF.png|which would be bad. HFCearphonesKF.png|Love is always prepared for mad science protection, these earphones will protect HJ5 from the song’s transformation effect. GstillHear02KF.png|G is impressed that the earphones allow them to hear normal sounds. BohSoCuteKF.png|Baby is suffering from a case of monster pet induced cuteness overload. RRmonsterPetKF.png|Rudie as a monster pet. RRmpShockedHJ5KF.png|HJ5 surprised by monster pet Rudie. BcuteMPRudieKF.png|Baby overcome by cuteness overload (again). LoveStopNoSongKF.png|Love warning Twisty T not to listen to their new song. TTmpKF.png|Twisty T is now a monster pet. EworriedLove02KF.png|In nine minutes seventeen seconds, everyone in the city will be transformed into monster pets. GnotIf02KF.png|Not if we stop the song from being played. DFM_NewSongDiscKF.png|DJ Freshy McFresh has HJ5’s new song and is about to play it. GseeNoPlaySong02KF.png|G arrives just before the song is played. GstopPlayKF.png|G stopping the song from being played. TLdramaticEntranceKF.png|Tizzie Lizzie arrives! TlsongPlayKF.png|Tizzie Lizzie making sure the song is played. GBEBKF.png|Good blonde and evil blonde. TLsoMuchBetterKF.png|Tizzie Lizzie has improved the city by turning everyone into monster pets. TLtakingSongKF.png|Tizzie Lizzie is taking the song so Love can’t figure out how to turn everyone back into people. TLrecordBreakingKF.png|Tizzie Lizzie about to break the record. BabyRecordSaveKF.png|Baby catches the record after it is dropped. LoveNoSolutionKF.png|Love doesn’t know how to reverse the transformation effect. BabyReversePlayKF.png|Baby suggesting they play the record in reverse. TransformationsReversedKF.png|Monster pet transformation reversal successful. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2